Inframundo
by Mitsukiu
Summary: Amor prohibido…un día común dejan de ser mortales…Se trasforman en bestias con distintas culturas…su amor tiene frutos, pero sus razas están en guerra…
1. Despertando las Bestias

**Inframundo**

_fanfiction de Harry Potter por Mitsukiu…_

Sumary: amor prohibido…un día común dejan de ser mortales…Se trasforman en bestias con distintas culturas…su amor tiene frutos, pero sus razas están en guerra…

Nota: La mayoría de los personajes corresponden a J.K.Rowling y algunos son propiedad mía…esop

Aviso: En la historia el profesor Lupin ha vuelto y hice algunos cambios, pero esta basada mas o menos en la película "Inframundo" las "xxxxxx" significan cambio de escena, letra cursiva pensamientos del personaje… Espero que le guste!

**Capitulo I: Despertando las Bestias**

Ahhhh…suspiraba el ojiverde mientras paseaba por las orillas de lago congelado. Nevaba, pero no parecía importarle ni el frió ni la nieve…sumido en sus pensamientos observaba los copos de nieve caer mientras se apoyaba sobre un árbol, no podía creer que el sexto año hubiera pasado tan rápido, faltaban tan solo dos días para el baile de navidad, Sabia perfectamente con quien quería ir, pero su amor estaba prohibido, ambos estaban condenados a ocultar su amor y tratar de enterrarlo, pero ¡Dios! Como la amaba, no recordaba como ese afecto que le tenia por ser su mejor amiga pasó a algo mas, pero eso ya no importaba, ya que Ron estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y Ginny desafortunadamente lo amaba.

De repente Escuchó una voz detrás de el…

- Harry? Pregunto la castaña.

- Hermione! Exclamó el chico mientras su estomago daba un vuelco.

- Ehhhh…el profesor Lupin quiere verte, además se hace tarde y esta oscureciendo…dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba al sentir las penetrantes pupilas de Harry sobre las de ella.

- Oh…esta bien iré ahora, gracias Hermione, Harry se dio vuelta para comenzar su recorrido, pero la mano de Hermione lo sujetó.

- Harry…yo…miró a ambos lados para ver si había alguien cerca y lo abrazó…

Te amo Harry…Deseo que estemos juntos…

- Yo también te amo Hermione, dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, pero sabes que no es posible…

Al escuchar voces ambos se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino…

Media hora después en el gran comedor Ron weasley esperaba ansiosamente a sus amigos que curiosamente llegaban juntos…

- hola! Saludo Ron energéticamente a sus queridos amigos.

- hola…respondieron al unísono mientras tomaban asiento al lado de el.

- hey Harry! Escuché que el profesor Lupin quería hablar contigo.

- eh…si dijo Harry con desgano…estaba ocupado, así que me pidió que fuera mas tarde.

- y Harry ya tienes pareja para el baile? Preguntó el pelirrojo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- iré solo, dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione y sin más preámbulo tomo sus cosas y se marchó…

- y a este que bicho le picó? Preguntó Ron intrigado.

- mmmmmm…no se, mintió Hermione.

- tu iras conmigo al baile verdad?

- ah? Que? Oh…claro que si Ron dijo la chica un tanto distraída.

- genial y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Mientras tanto Harry iba camino al despacho del profesor Lupin cuando escuchó ruidos…entró de súbito y lo que vio lo dejo helado…

El profesor Lupin tirado en el suelo, pálido como el marfil y con convulsiones…

- Profesor! Profesor! Exclamó Harry! No se tomó su medicina?

- Harry…lo siento…yo…

- No…profesor! Dijo Harry mientras lo levantaba.

- De…demasiado tarde Harry…dijo Lupin cuando la luna llena golpeaba el ventanal y el profesor Lupin pasaba de Hombre a Licántropo…

- Mierda, maldijo Harry mientras retrocedía, pero el licántropo lo empujó hacia la pared y su varita rodó hacia el estante, el Lobo se acercó a el y le desgarró el cuello de una mordida…

- AHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Harry y con un esfuerzo sobrenatural estiró la mano hacia el estante, cogió su varita y gritó "Petrificus Totalus", el licántropo quedo estático y cayó al suelo, minutos después Harry cayó inconsciente…

- Harry? Harry despierta! Dijo Hermione mientras lo zarandeaba.

- ah? Que? Murmuró Harry, pero al ver a Hermione dijo ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Ron se quedó sorprendido y le dijo ¿de que hablas? Pero si estas vivito y coleando!

- déjalo…dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada, es por que recién esta despertando…

- donde estoy? Preguntó Harry medio adormilado.

- en la enfermería, donde mas? Te encontré inconsciente en el despacho del profesor Lupin dijo Hermione.

- por suerte pasaba por ahí y escuche a Hermione gritar…exclamó Ron con un tono arrogante.

- y el profesor Lupin?

- Esta bien, se destransformó "mágicamente" porque cuando te trajimos a la enfermería el vino a verte y ya no estaba en su forma licantropica, pero no te preocupes no le darán mayor importancia.

- oh…me alegró…

Al rato llegó Madame Pomfrey y les dijo que Harry necesitaba descansar…

- vamos Hermione…dijo Ron mientras salía de la habitación.

- adiós Harry…

- adiós angelito…esto lo dijo en un susurro, pero Hermione lo escuchó y se ruborizó.

- ouch…Harry notó la profunda herida que el licántropo le había provocado, pero no le dio mayor importancia y se durmió…

Luego de eso, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia el lago…

- Ron…tengo una ocurrencia…dijo la chica.

- que cosa? Preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado.

- llevame al bosque prohibido! Exclamó

- que? Estas loca? Pero la chica lo tiraba del brazo hacia el bosque…

Ron quedó completamente sorprendido sobre la petición de Hermione, ya que la niña correcta ahora rompía todas las reglas entrando al bosque…

- Hermione que haces? Si Flynch nos descubre nos matará!

- shhhhhhh! Despreocupate, nadie vendrá, ahora vamos…

Se adentraron, Ron estaba aterrado, mientras que Hermione estaba completamente encantada. Encontraron una cueva y Hermione quiso entrar, pero de pronto desde la cueva apareció una ráfaga de murciélagos y de repente una silueta que avanzaba hacia ella…

- Ron no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame! Exclamo Hermione.

Ron gritó un hechizo, pero lo dijo mal y su varita voló hacia un árbol…

La silueta se acercó, tomó el rostro de Hermione y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de la chica, de repente Hermione sintió una aguda punzada en el cuello ya que la silueta había mordido su cuello y ahora succionaba su sangre…

Ron estaba petrificado y no podía hacer nada mas que mirar la horrenda escena…

Hermione se desmayó y la silueta se hizo un tajo en la muñeca y dejo que su sangre escurriera en la boca de la chica mientras le decía "_Aquí muere tu inocencia mortal y renace la revolución de la inmortalidad_" Después de eso la dejó en el suelo y desapareció en la niebla…

- Hermione! Hermione! Gritaba Ron mientras la tomaba en brazos y corría hacia la enfermería…

Hermione convulsionaba mientras el rojo de sus mejillas desaparecía lentamente…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ah…? Donde estoy? Preguntó Hermione que estaba pálida como el marfil…

- en la enfermería Hermione dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro…me diste un susto de muerte.

- y Ron?

- Con Madame Pomfrey, se tardará dijo Harry mientras abría las cortinas…

- auch! Cierralas! Rápido! O por lo menos pásame unas gafas de sol…exclamó mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos…

- de acuerdo, Harry le pasó las gafas.

- mucho mejor, pero que me pasó?

- por lo que me contó Ron algo te mordió…

- ah, claro ya recuerdo…

- pero que hacías en el bosque prohibido?

- te digo la verdad? Extrañaba el peligro…

- el peligro? O.o

- si, las aventuras de antes, el riesgo, verme entra la vida y la muerte, extrañaba como me hacías sentir…dijo algo ruborizada…

- Hermione…u.u

- si tan solo hubiera una manera de poder…

- poder que? Preguntó Ron que entraba de súbito con una poción en la mano.

- poder…poder salir de aquí…dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, yo me voy…Adiós Hermione, cuídate…y dicho esto Harry tomó su chaqueta y se marchó…

- Harry anda extraño no crees Hermione?

- mmmmmmmm yo no he notado nada…mintió la chica.

- Bueno dejémoslo ser, emmmmmm toma aquí esta la poción bebela toda eh?

- Ehhhh si claro Ron…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hi hi! Soe Mitsukiu y este es el fin del primer capitulo…wow que horror…no se, pero como es mi primer fic siento nervios u.u…pero weno este fic es todo freak xD como ven es HxHr y es bastante extraño…weno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews…tengan piedad que soy nuevita ¿sipis? Ya, Adieu y nos vemos en el Proximo Capitulo…


	2. Conociendo el caos de mi interior

**Capitulo II: Conociendo el caos de mi interior**

Harry estaba preocupado, caminaba sin rumbo y le dolía mucho la herida que el profesor Lupin le había echo…

De repente alguien lo llamó desde un aula…

- Harry…

- ah? Harry se dirigió allí y se encontró con el profesor Lupin…

- que quiere? Preguntó Harry fríamente…

- Harry, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que hice así que si te lastime o algo necesito que me lo digas…

- en efecto profesor, usted me mordió…

- pero como pasó? Creí saber lo que hacia al transformarme…

- mire profesor yo no se nada del comportamiento licantropico, y no me interesa solo dígame que tengo que hacer para que la herida cicatrice…

- deberías informarte mas sobre los licántropos Harry, ya que muy pronto serás uno…

- pero que mierda dice! Gritó Harry…yo no puedo ser un licántropo! Que haré? Donde viviré? No, Mejor dicho…COMO viviré?

- Tranquilo Harry te explicó…cuando un licántropo desgarra la piel de un mortal le trasmite el gen licántropo…

- no! Esto no puede estar pasando…exclamaba Harry mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro…

- si, escucha con atención no debes decir nada de lo que te hablo porque son secretos de licántropos…Nosotros tenemos nuestra comunidad en el bosque prohibido…hay 2 clases de licántropos, el licántropo muggle y el licántropo brujo…el muggle se transforma con la luna llena, el brujo en cambio se puede transformar cuando quiera, ósea el controla su transformación y cuando hay luna llena automáticamente te transformas solo que esta vez la luna llena te da mas fuerza…yo ya no vivo con mi comunidad porque fui desterrado, pero aun mantengo contacto con ellos…para permanecer aquí no debes violar ninguna regla del código licántropo entiendes? De lo contrario me veré obligado a mandarte a la comunidad…Bueno, lamentablemente ahí un problema…

- cual aparte de ser una bestia? ¬¬

- la primera transformación es inevitable, el cuerpo se encuentra en metamorfosis durante 2 días, después de eso la transformación no se puede evitar…

- ósea que hoy y mañana mi cuerpo sufrirá cambios?

- exacto, sentidos agudos, colmillos y garras largas, agilidad y todo eso…

- algo mas?

- eh…si, recuerda que tus "instintos animales_"_ se revelarán y puedes perder el control…

- perder el control? O.o

- si, comportarte bestialmente extraño, agresivo, impulsivo, ya sabes…son cosas que debes pasar antes de que tu cuerpo entre en mutación…

- me puedo retirar?

- claro, y si tienes dudas debes consultarme inmediatamente y recuerda que no debes revelar nada de lo que te he dicho…

- de acuerdo profesor…gracias por meter un demonio en mi interior! Exclamo Harry muy molesto antes de marcharse…

- Arggggggg licántropo tenia que ser… ¬¬U

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca investigando sobre su condición; Se sentía extraña, tenia que usar gafas de sol porque la luz lastimaba sus ojos, estaba pálida como el marfil y sentía sus dientes un poco más puntiagudos…

- Veamos…"Vampiro" Criatura de la noche que se alimenta de sangre, posee dientes puntiagudos y es inmortal…

- mmmmmmm…raro, yo estoy pálida, tengo los dientes un poco puntiagudos, pero _no puede ser…yo…una…vampira?_

- _Seguiré leyendo_…se dijo a si misma…"_Convertirse en vampiro"_ para convertirse en vampiro, debe haber un _"_sire_"_, ósea un vampiro con experiencia, el vampiro bebe la sangre de su victima y cuando a la victima le queda poca sangre en su interior, el sire se hace una herida y le da de beber de su sangre a la victima…De repente la mente de Hermione se iluminó y recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior en el bosque prohibido, la silueta bebiendo su sangre, luego ella bebiendo la sangre de la silueta…

- _No…no puede ser, yo…una…vampira? _Hermione estaba aterrada_…era obvio que era vampira, ya que poseía todo los síntomas, pero ella no tenia sire, la había abandonado…así que tendría que soportar el vampirismo por si sola…_

- Maldición dijo Hermione y corrió hacia su pieza a encerrarse…

- _Yo…Hermione Granger…ahora una "criatura de la noche_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Genial…ahora como viviré siendo un licántropo?…Harry Potter ahora es una bestia…demonios, debo tener cuidado…no quiero que me descubran en esta condición…_pensaba Harry mientras se paseaba por su habitación…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltando solo un día para el baile, todo el mundo estaba emocionado, y tal como el profesor Lupin le había dicho Harry sufriría cambios…y vaya que los sufrió, su musculatura se ensanchó, era mucho más ágil, tenía una vista nocturna perfecta, en la noche veía tan claro como si fuera de día, sus sentidos estaban agudísimos, sus garras eran largas, creadas para desgarrar, al igual que sus colmillos, pero por suerte las escondía, ya que sus garras y colmillos solo salían cuando se enfadaba, descontrolaba, o deseaba que salieran…

Hermione estaba aceptando el vampirismo, mantenía contacto con Pandora, una vampira de su comunidad en el bosque prohibido que le informaba sobre su condición y que hacer ante la "sed roja_"_. Hermione no se sacaba las gafas, tuvo que matar animales para beber su sangre, pero sabía que la sed roja se acercaba…pronto la invadiría el frenesí; sus dientes eran filosos, pero solo cuando la invadía la necesidad de sangre. Comprobó que era inmortal, al hacerse varios cortes y regenerar, no le gustaba ser vampira, pero tenía que aceptarlo y aprender a vivir así…

La chica corrió al gran comedor…pero en el camino se encontró con Harry…

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron un calor electrizante recorrió sus cuerpos…

A Hermione le atacó la Sed roja, provocando que sus colmillos se alargarán y se afilarán, no podía creer el cambio de Harry y lo irresistible que se veía…

Harry tenia ganas de desgarrarla con un beso, pero al notar que sus garras se estaban alargando…puso las manos en su espalda... ¡Dios! como la deseaba…para romper el hielo finalmente dijo…

- ho…hola…Hermione…

- hola Harry…

- como va todo? Harry notó un destello desde la boca de Hermione…

- que? Oh…esto…todo bien y tu que tal?

- bien también…

- Harry tengo prisa…asi que debo irme…Adiós…

- Adiós Hermione…

La chica salió corriendo y Harry comenzó a caminar rápido…_Que le pasaba? Por que tenia la necesidad de besarla, desgarrarla y hacerla suya? Bueno tal como le había dicho el profesor Lupin sus instintos bestiales se desatarían un poco, pero no pensó que sus instintos sexuales también…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba completamente descontrolada, tenia que volver y morder a Harry_, pero no podía, no debía_, así que decidió irse a su cuarto y dormir, mañana era el baile y necesitaba descanso, _para ser una vampira bruja podía andar en el día, claro que con gafas y eso era una gran ventaja… _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron por su parte estaba emocionado, mañana era el baile y el llegaría con Hermione, sabia que Ginny no tenia el valor para invitar a Harry así que iría sola…

- _Por fin! Exclamó Ron! Por fin estaré con Hermione! Bailaremos, le pediré que sea mi novia, luego nos casaremos y Harry será el padrino…_

El pelirrojo fantaseo toda la noche hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño quien diría que sus fantasías estaban a punto de ser destruidas…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **He aquí el segundo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado…es bastante raro mi fic, como ven jugué un poco con los licántropos y su historia, mas adelante explico sobre la comunidad de Hermione, pero weno para el próximo capitulo complemento mas…jojojo, mejor me calló pa que lo lean…esop! Adieu y dejen Reviews! Muchisimas gracias para los que me hayan dejado reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen nn


	3. Corazones en Fuga

**Capitulo III: Corazones en Fuga…**

Ya amanecía, pero Harry no quería abrir los ojos, se notaba que era temprano y la flojera lo tenia atado a las sabanas, además sabia que era el baile de navidad y allí estaría Ron con "SU" Hermione, ellos dos bailarían, y el los miraría con cara de odio; También sabia que Ginny lo invitaría a bailar, pero el se rehusaría…si no era con Hermione no bailaría con nadie…

- Harry…Harry Despierta! Le gritó Ron.

Harry se levantó de súbito, agarró a Ron por el cuello y lo tiró a la pared…QUE?

- OO oye…suéltame…dijo Ron asustado.

- lo siento Ron, solo que tuve un mal sueño y…

- lo se, lo se, pero no es para que me mates.

- que querías decirme? ¬¬U

- hoy es el baile y yo iré con…

- con Hermione, lo se…

- como supiste?

- ella me lo dijo…

- y tu irás con…?

- ya te dije que solo…ahora si me disculpas… me marchó, Harry se despidió y un poco molesto se fue.

- _mmmmmmmm me pregunto que le pasará…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en el gran comedor, pero no comía nada…divisó a Harry y le hizo una seña…

- hola Harry! La chica se estremeció ya que sabía lo que Harry le provocaba…

- hola Herm…

- Herm?

- esque Hermione a veces es muy largo.

- iras al baile?

- si, pero solo…

- yo quisiera ir contigo, pero…

- lo se, lo se, Ron…

- si, Harry tu sabes que te amo, pero…

- lo se, decidimos que no debíamos amarnos y que sacrificaríamos nuestra felicidad, pero…Hermione yo no puedo no quererte…

- Harry…yo…u.u

- sabes? Olvídame tú que yo no puedo… Harry se levantó de la mesa y se marchó…(**N/A:** no se si ustedes piensan lo mismo pero venia de perilla la frase xD adoro esa canción)

Hermione se quedó perpleja, conocía muy bien la canción, pero nunca pensó que Harry utilizaría una frase tan profunda como esa…_ahhhh…_suspiró…_Amo a Harry con toda mi alma, pero ¿Cómo consolidar nuestro amor? Yo no quiero ver sufrir ni a Ginny ni a Ron…ahhhh…que lastima que nuestro amor este prohibido…_

- Harry…suspiró Hermione…

- lo has visto? Dijo Ron, que llegaba y se sentaba a su lado…

- si, estuvo aquí, me dijo que iría solo al baile…

- a mi también me lo dijo, pero yo sigo convencido que anda raro

- estará enamorado… y diciendo esto Hermione se marchó, dejando a un muy confundido Ron…

Las 8:00 en punto…

Harry sabia que hoy iba a mutar, pero no estaba seguro de la hora así que se sentía mal en el baile, saldría corriendo…

Hermione estaba lista, adoraba la noche pues no tenia que usar gafas; ansiaba ver a Harry y tener la oportunidad de bailar aunque sea una pieza con el…

- Hermione estas lista? La llamó Ron desde la sala común…

- si Ron, ahora bajo…decía la chica mientras iba bajando las escaleras…

- Her…Hermione estas preciosa…dijo Ron anonadado…

- eh…gracias, nos vamos?

- oh, si claro…lo olvidaba…, ella y Ron comenzaron a caminar…después de un tramo Ron atinó a tomarle la mano, pero ella la situó en su espalda…

Al llegar al gran comedor todo estaba hermoso, el decorado era bellísimo y la música era moderna.

Allí estaba Harry apoyado en la mas oscura de las esquinas con un trago en su mano…

Hermione lo vio y al divisarse Harry quedó estupefacto…ella llevaba el pelo tomado, pero algunos mechones rizados le caían en el rostro, lucía un vestido negro y se veía despampanante…

Harry también estaba vestido de negro, parecian la pareja perfecta, ya que Ron estaba vestido de verde. Harry llevaba el pelo mas rebelde de lo común y se veía increíblemente sexy…

La música sonaba…una pieza muy movida.

- Hermione quieres bailar? Preguntó Ron acelerado.

- Ron, yo… no pudo decir más ya que Ron la tiró hacia la pista…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Harry…dijo Ginny ruborizada…quieres…?

- no Ginny, no estoy de humor, ahora déjame solo…dijo Harry cortante.

- Como quieras dijo Ginny molesta y se marchó…

- _Debería morirme_…se decía Harry mientras bebía su cuarto trago…

Pasaban las horas…Harry ya iba por su séptimo trago, pero no sentía nada de mutación, solo rabia ya que Ron todavía bailaba con Hermione…

- Ron, no puedo mas…decía Hermione mientras dejaba de bailar…

- De acuerdo paremos dijo Ron…quieres un trago?

- Claro! Si apenas me he bebido 5 vasitos no mas…decía Hermione en un tono cantado…

Hermione estaba borracha, Harry estaba apoyado en la pared…ya que apenas se sontenia…

Hermione lo vio y se acercó a el…

- Hola muñeco…por que tan solo?

- Deberías saberlo…

- Ah, ya veo…mira, Ron se fue…si quieres…

Harry no dijo mas, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la pista…

- QUE? Exclamó Ginny…creí que no estaba de humor para bailar! ¬¬

En la pista sonaba…"Yo te diré" de Miranda! (**N/a:** gomen, pero pensé que este tema venia de perrilla nn)

El alcohol hizo su efecto…y Harry comenzó a abrazar a Hermione mientras le susurraba la canción…

"Bésame

Tan extraño es

Tienes el sabor

De lo equivocado

Debe ser

Que desde hace un mes

Todo entre los dos

Se nos ha mezclado…

Hermione le acompañó en esta estrofa…

Y ahora es como si recién te conociera…

Harry siguió…

Eres fresca y en el viento te haces brisa cuando llegas…

Yo te diré

Lo que podemos hacer

Amémonos a escondidas, nena

Estemos donde nadie esté

Hagamos de nuestro amor

El secreto más profundo aunque lo

Cante todo el mundo, y qué?

Como ves

Lo que nos pasó

Aunque haga que no

Me está preocupando

Y a la vez

Verte sonreir

Tu sonrisa en mil

Siempre te distingue

Hermione cantó junto a Harry…

El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto

La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto

Harry cantó la siguiente estrofa mientras hacia girar a Hermione…

Yo te diré

Lo que podemos hacer

Amémonos a escondidas, nena

Estemos donde nadie esté

Hagamos de nuestro amor

El secreto más profundo aunque lo

Cante todo el mundo, y qué?

Nunca lo podrán saber

Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que

Hacemos y delante de quién

Es sólo cuestión de ver

Y hablando como si nada, que nos

Escapemos te propondré…

Hermione estaba descontrolaba y ambos bailaban como locos…

Yo te diré

Lo que podemos hacer

Amémonos a escondidas, nena

Estemos donde nadie esté

Hagamos de nuestro amor

El secreto más profundo aunque lo

Cante todo el mundo, y qué?

Nunca lo podrán saber

Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que

Hacemos y delante de quién

Es sólo cuestión de ver

Y hablando como si nada, que nos

Escapemos te propondré…

Al terminar la canción ambos volvieron a coger un trago cuando Ron los llamó…

- Wow! Amor…te luciste…decía Hermione con un tono ebrio…

- Amor? Dijo Ron…

- ay! Se lo dijo de cariño pelirrojo tonto…se mofó Hermione…

- Harry creí que no ibas a bailar…preguntó Ron un poco molesto…

- no seas tonto yo vine a divertirme…dijo mientras se tambaleaba…

- estas ebrio Harry…dijo Ron mientras lo sostenia…

- déjalo! No seas aguafiestas…

En la pista sonaba "Tu corazón" de Lena & Alejandro Sanz (**N/a**: adoro esa canción! nn)

Un tema lento…y todos en la pista bailando…

- Hermione bailemos? Preguntó Ron mientras la tomaba del brazo…

- hey! Sueltame! Ya he bailado mucho contigo…exclamó la chica

- ya oíste…déjala…vamos angelito…dijo Harry mientras la tomaba del brazo y se iban a bailar..

- pero que? Ron estaba estupefacto…

- pensé que Harry no estaba de humor para bailar…dijo Ginny que aparecía con un trago…

- yo también…bueno como esta ebrio y…

- mmmmmmmmmmmm no lo se…dijo Ginny mientras los miraba y se cruzaba de brazos…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará…**

**N/a: **ahhhhhhhhhhh u.u bueno aquí tienen el 3 capitulo…bueno intente hacer algo con las canciones que puse…creo que fueron las adecuadas… me demoré en subirlo por la celebración de fiestas patrias! Ahora puedo decir…

VIVA CHILE MIERDA! Y cantar: Chile Chile Lindo! Lindo como un sol! jojojo

También que viva la chicha y la cueca! Ejale!

Ya Adieu! Sigan con los reviews please…prometo contestar apenas tenga varios!

Ah…que demonios los voy a contestar igual! nOn

**PotterGranger: **Arigato! Arigato! Que rico que te haya gustado estoy actualizando lo mas rápido posible y espero que siga pintando bien!

**Mikotonks:** Arigato! No te preocupes trataré de hacerlos mas largos, para que tengan mas acción jajajaja. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos!

**Saintkanon2000:** jajajaja yo creo que ya te imaginas lo que pasará no?…como dicen…la carne es debil! nOn

**Kirlatan:** Arigato! Si, planeo inspirarme en "Underworld" tienes razón la historia de amor es bellisima y yo también adoré la película y me pareció perfecta para hacer un fin claro que me inspiro en la batalla de vampiros vs licántropos por la peli y eso, no quiero copiar "toda" la película solo lo que nombré anteriormente nOn

**Derichbin: **Arigato! Espero que te siga gustando…esto… lo de la expresión es para recalcar la frase, no quiere decir que le este tirando mierda ni nada…es solo para recalcarla y se ocupa mucho aquí en Chilito nOn es como decir que "viva harto" o algo así…gomen si no me explico bien pero esque no se como explicarlo nnU sobre lo de la edad oscura bueno tu sabes que mi inspiración es sobre la película "underworld" y en esa película esta la rivalidad de vampiros vs licántropos pero algo de ella he leído nn


	4. Sangre y Luna nublan mis sentidos

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene lemon eh? Que quede claro así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo que yo no me hago responsable por desmayos, infartos, etc…. (xD) ya…los dejo…están advertidos…Ah…se me olvidaba el lemon va estar en cursiva jojojo. Ah! Y los pensamientos también ¿okis? Los dejo…nOn

**Capitulo IV: Cuando la sangre y la luna nublan mis sentidos…**

- adoro este tema Harry, decía la chica mientras se abrazaba a el…

- yo también…es nuestro tema amor…

Al sentirlo tan cerca Hermione sintió ganas de morderlo…Harry estaba completamente excitado se la quería llevar, pero sentía que no podía…no debía….Siguieron abrazados hasta que Hermione no aguantó y lo besó, el beso fue apasionado, y al sentir sus colmillos chocar Hermione se sorprendió…y sin querer mordió el labio del chico…Harry se estremeció y Hermione al probar su sangre se volvió loca, le mordisqueó la oreja y le dijo…

- vamos a tu cuarto…

Harry, con una sonrisa pícara, la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron del comedor…

Ron lo vio todo, estaba indignado y los iba a seguir, pero Ginny lo tomó del brazo y le dijo…

- a donde vas?

- que estas ciega? Harry se fue con mi pareja!

- si, pero a lo mejor solo fueron a conversar… (**N/a: **Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…tan inocente! xD)

- Ginny,…Adiós…dijo Ron mientras salía hecho una furia del comedor…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Harry y Hermione no paraban de besarse cuando se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la habitación del chico…_

_Hermione tumbó a Harry en la cama…Harry no paraba de besarla mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa…_

_El chico solo se dejaba llevar…Hermione comenzó a besar su pecho cuando no resistió mas y la tentación y lo mordió…_

_Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Harry al ver que Hermione bebía su sangre…el chico le clavó sus garras en la espalda mientras se desasía del sostén de la chica. Hermione estaba completamente excitada…al saciar la sed roja se sentía completa… _

_Harry destrozó sus boxers y penetró a Hermione salvajemente…En ese instante Hermione sintió una punzada y el dolor la invadió, pero era perfectamente soportable. All llegar al orgasmo dejo de succionar la sangre de Harry para poder disfrutar del placer del sexo…_

_Pero de repente se apreció una hermosa luna llena desde el ventanal y Harry comenzó a estremecerse y convulsionar…su cuerpo comenzó a mutar haciendo que se transformará en un licántropo._

_A Hermione no le importó, incluso la excito más y soltó un gemido mientras Harry le enterraba las garras y su cuerpo se transformaba completamente…_

_Aun así Hermione enterró sus colmillos nuevamente en el cuello del lobo…_

_- ah..ah...Hermione…_

_- di…ah…dime…amor…_

_- Gracias…le susurró al oído en el momento en que Harry explotaba dentro de ella…_

_- ahhhhhh…ah…te…amo…Harry…pero el sueño la venció y cayó rendida en sus brazos…_

Lo que no notaron fue que Ron había visto todo…al llegar a la sala común ya se escuchaban los gemidos, cuando Ron se asomó en la habitación se quedo en estado de shock…

Sabanas ensangrentadas…, Hermione con la boca llena de sangre…, Harry mutando de hombre a licántropo…, ambos revolcándose y gimiendo….y sus ropas tiradas por toda la habitación

_- por que? Por que a mi? Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi? Y hoy…especialmente hoy! tenían que ser ellos dos…no podían ser otra pareja…no, tenían que ser Harry y Hermione! Mi mejor amigo se acostó con la chica que amaba…no, debo irme…no soporto mas este lugar…_

Ron, desesperado, salió corriendo de allí…regresó al gran comedor, se bebió un par de tragos y sacó a bailar a Luna…tenia que olvidar lo visto…aunque sabia que seria imposible…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya amanecía…pero en Hogwarts no se escuchaba casi ningún ruido, apenas las conversaciones de los alumnos y los ronquidos de los que aun dormían por ahí…

Harry abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero gracias a su perfecta visión nocturna el podía ver tan claro como si estuviera de día. Se sentó en la cama y vio que Hermione se despertaba también…

- amor, que pasa? Dijo somnolienta.

- Hermione…que haces aquí? Exclamo sorprendido al verla solo cubierta por las sabanas…al igual que el…

- ah…no me digas que no te acuerdas de nada? u.u

- eh…no, por favor Hermione, cuéntame todo lo que paso anoche…incluyendo como llegamos a mi cuarto…

- de acuerdo Harry, como tu sabes ayer fue el baile de navidad…

- si, lo recuerdo, continua por favor…

- bien, yo llegue con Ron, cuando te vi, estabas apoyado en una esquina con un trago en la mano…pero no te hablé, ya que Ron me obligó a bailar…

Después de haber bailado como dos horas, me cansé y Ron fue por unos tragos, yo ya había bebido bastante y estaba totalmente borracha…entonces me acerqué hacia ti y comenzamos a bailar, tocaron un tema bastante particular…"yo te diré" de Miranda…y comenzamos a cantar, bueno, mejor dicho…a gritar…

- gritamos?

- si, pero todos estaban ocupados bailando y tomando que no lo notaron, pero terminada la canción llegó Ron y me pidió que bailáramos…

- que le dijiste?

- que crees? Que no, obvio además estaba borracha y actuaba sin pensar, pero entonces…

- entonces…?

- bueno, ya sabes…estábamos borrachos y la música seguía sonando, esta vez…un tema bastante lindo, "tu corazón" ese de Lena y Alejandro Sanz, y…bueno…nos besamos…

- Ron nos vio?

- creo que si…

- mierda, que hacemos?

- déjame continuar, bueno al besarte accidentalmente mordí tu labio y de el comenzó a emanar sangre y yo…

- a ver…para, como es eso? Mordiste mi labio y que tiene que ver con sangre?

- mira Harry ahí algo que debes saber de mi…

- de que hablas?

- de esto…dame tu muñeca…

- para que quieres…?

- solo dámela! Exclamó la chica…

Harry le extendió su brazo, Hermione lo tomó y acercó su boca a la muñeca…

- no te dolerá nada…dicho esto Hermione sonrió y Harry pudo apreciar sus colmillos al momento en que ella se los clavaba en la muñeca…

- pero que?...un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry al ver a Hermione succionar su sangre…

- Vampira…eso es lo que soy…dijo la chica retirando su boca de la muñeca del chico…

- una que?

- Vampira! u.u te explico, recuerdas la noche en que yo y Ron fuimos al bosque prohibido? Bueno digamos que "algo" me mordió…

- como que algo te mordió?

- lo que escuchas…algo me mordió y después de eso me convertí en lo que soy…

- y Ron no hizo nada para impedirlo?

- trató, pero el hechizo que iba a conjurar le salió mal y no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar la escena…

- que mierda…y que planeas hacer?

- pues, vivir así…que mas queda…

- ehhhhhhh si…

- soy un monstruo…dijo Hermione mientras se aferraba a Harry y comenzaba a llorar…

- para nada Hermione…el monstruo aquí soy yo…dijo Harry mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas…

- Co…como?

- escucha, cuando nosotros dos estábamos…ya sabes, yo misteriosamente cambié cierto?

- cierto

- bueno, el cambio se debe a que yo…yo soy un Licántropo Hermione…

- Un…Licántropo?

- exacto, el profesor Lupin me mordió accidentalmente y me transmitió su enfermedad, pero yo soy diferente…escucha, ahí dos tipos de licántropos, el muggle y el brujo, yo soy del tipo brujo, aquellos que pueden dominar su transformación, ósea cambiar de humano a licántropo cuando lo deseen y la luna llena te sirve de fuente de energía, en cambio el licántropo muggle solo se convierte cuando ahí luna llena…

- ah, ya veo…wow! Así que también estas condenado…

- lamentablemente si…u.u

- debo decir que me sorprende, pero estoy contenta ya que también seas una bestia!

- claro amor…dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y le daba un cariñoso beso…

- espera, tenemos que decirle a Ron

- por que?

- no quiero mas mentiras, debemos decirle y a Ginny también…

- de acuerdo, vamos…el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Hermione se lo impidió…

- planeas salir a la sala común sin nada mas que una sabana en la cintura?

- oh...cierto! además debemos lavarlas…están cubiertas de sangre…y otras cosas…

- claro, vistete y yo te espero afuera

- pero por que te vas? Le dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos…

- insinúas que quieres que me quede? Dijo ella sorprendida

- claro…dijo Harry mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo me quedo…pero tienes que soltarme…

- así me gusta exclamo mientras le lanzaba su vestido…

- eres un tonto Harry! Dijo ella mientras lo besaba…

- ouch…cuidado con tus colmillos…

- lo siento…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el gran comedor, Ron meditaba mientras comía un pastel…

- pasa algo? Dijo Ginny intrigada…

- en efecto Ginny, pasa algo y creo que tu deberías saberlo…

- que es? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…

- es sobre Harry y Hermione…

- que hay con ellos?

- los vi juntos…

- juntos? Como juntos?

- JUNTOS! Ya sabes! En una cama revolcándose! Esque no entiendes! Exclamó Ron

- QUE?

- lo que oíste, y se pone peor...las sabanas estaban ensangrentadas…y Harry no parecía Harry…mas bien parecía un lobo…

- LOBO? gritó

- shhhhhhhhhhhh! Baja la voz! Si, un lobo, también Hermione estaba extraña…tenia sus labios cubiertos de sangre…y…y… Harry tenia sus garras clavadas en la espalda de Hermione, y…fue Horrible, Horrible!

- Harry tenia garras?

- Si, garras acaso no me escuchaste?

- crees que ellos son…?

- no lo se, no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo único que se esque ellos cambiaron…y fue un cambio drástico…

- mmmmmm tienes razón, y que piensas hacer?

- aclarar todo…mira allí vienen, maldita sea…tenían que llegar juntos

Harry y Hermione se acercaban al gran comedor, Hermione llevabas gafas oscuras y ambos vestían capas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo…

- aquí llega la pareja del año! Exclamó Ron…con que se dignaron a aparecer…!

- ya lo sabe…susurró Hermione…

- como lo pasaron anoche? Supongo que bien…dijo Ron con sarcasmo…que se siente robar a una pareja Harry?

- Ron…dijo Hermione…

- cállate! Déjame hablar…como ven, yo presencié todo su espectáculo…y lo presencié hasta el final, Ginny también lo sabe así que es mejor que nos den una explicación…

Harry estaba que le rompía la cara a Ron, pero se contuvo y dijo…

- estábamos borrachos…y…

- ah, claro…échale la culpa al alcohol…mira Harry, por mas borracho que uno este…no se llega a ese punto solo por el alcohol….díganlo de una vez! Ustedes…sienten algo el uno por el otro…? Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para preguntar…

- si Ron, hace tiempo que nos amábamos, pero no queríamos que sufrieran…dijo Hermione

- eres una zorra! Dijo Ron mientras levantaba la mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero Harry le sostuvo la mano y lo azotó contra la pared…

- Escúchame pelirrojo…si no quieres que te rompa la cara modera tu vocabulario…puedes decirnos todo lo que quieras pero sin insultos…y menos golpes…porque te juro que si le pones un dedo encima a Hermione te mato! Oíste…te mato!

Todos los presentes se voltearon a mirarlos…

- suéltame…dijo Ron

- esta claro?

- si, ahora…suel…ta…me! Dicho esto Harry lo soltó…

- jamás se los perdonaré…les juro que me las van a pagar! Y tu Hermione…no tenias derecho a ilusionarme! Podrías haberme dicho! Al menos no hubiera sufrido tanto! Te odio…TE ODIO!

Ron salió furioso del comedor…

- como pudieron…? Saben? Espero que se PUDRAN! Yo me largo! Ginny indignada abandonó el comedor…

- bueno…por lo menos lo dijimos…

- vamonos de aquí Hermione…

Ambos salieron del salón tomados del brazo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhh u.u que miedo…como pude escribir algo así? Donde me escondo? Pobre Ron…lo dejé traumado…pero bueno… con respecto al lemon…ufff estoy sin palabras…me gusta leerlo, pero escribirlo me cuesta demasiado, fue cortito…lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado! Fuertes declaraciones no? Bueno…casi se agarran a combos, pero era obvio que la verdad tenía que salir a flote…que se le va hacer…

Esop! Déjenme reviews please! Si lo hacen me dan la motivación para seguir! Adieu! Los kero nOn


	5. Mi alma se irá contigo

**Nota:** La mayoría de los personajes corresponden a J.K.Rowling y algunos son de propiedad mía como Pandora, Evil, Killer, Death, Leaf, Dark, etc.…

**Capitulo V: Mi alma se irá contigo…**

Una semana después las cosas no iban tan mal, si bien era cierto que Ron y Ginny no les dirigían la palabra, pero a ellos no les importaba…tampoco que toda la escuela supiera que eran pareja…ellos estaban felices y era lo único que importaba…

Ambos descansaban bajo un árbol, era tarde y se estaba oscureciendo…

Hermione no llevaba gafas, estaba sentada apoyada en un árbol y Harry tenia la cabeza apoyada en su regazo…

- en que piensas? Preguntó ella

- en lo hermosos que son tus ojos…

- tonto, harás que me ruborice…dijo ella y lo besó, pero el beso no duró mucho ya que el profesor Lupin llegó y los interrumpió…

- ejem…Harry tengo que hablar contigo…

- mmmm ahora?

- si, ahora!

- hmpf…discúlpame amor ahora vuelvo…

- de acuerdo, no te tardes…

- no lo haré dijo Harry mientras seguía al profesor Lupin por unos corredores hasta llegar a un aula…

- Usted dirá profesor…

- Harry, quería hablarte sobre la parafernalia de la semana pasada…

- parafernalia profesor?

- mmmmm que ahí entre tu y Hermione? Soltó de una vez…

- esto…somos novios dijo Harry

- estas loco? Que no sabes en el lió que te has metido! Gritó el profesor

- de que diablos habla? Exclamó Harry

- Hermione ha bebido tu sangre?

- QUE?

- RESPONDE!

- si, la ha bebido y eso que? Espera…desde cuando sabe que Hermione es vampira?

- idiota! Exclamó Lupin y le plantó un puñetazo…

- Hey! Por que hizo eso?

- acaso no sabes que los vampiros y los licántropos no se mezclan? Que estamos en guerra? Te dije que no podías romper ni una regla, pero tu vas y rompes la peor de todas…mezclarse con el enemigo!

- eso es ridículo! Exclamó Harry mientras se levantaba

- claro que no, idiota…estamos en guerra! Vampiros y licántropos NO se mezclan! Ahora voy a tener que sacarte de aquí…

- QUE? NO! Me rehusó!

- lo siento, no tengo otra opción, en vez de tomar el tren a tu casa te irás conmigo de vuelta a la comunidad…!

- acaso se volvió loco profesor?

- es definitivo, debo mantenerte alejado de esa vampira! hace tus maletas…y no trates de escapar, recuerda que también soy como tu…te encontraré…

- profesor usted no puede hacerme esto…yo la amo…

- pues no puedes! No puedes amarla! No es correcto…esta…esta…prohibido entiendes! Metetelo en la cabeza! Vampiros y licántropos NO se mezclan! Ahora vete…mañana por la noche partiremos…

- pero profesor…por favor…Harry estaba deshecho…

- sin peros, vete…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione descansaba en un árbol…se sentía tan bien, por fin estaba con Harry y no les importaba lo que la gente dijera…

Se hacia tarde…comenzó a bajar la neblina y Hermione creyó ver alguien así que dijo

- quien anda ahí?

- acaso no reconoces a una amiga? Dijo una voz desde la neblina

- Pandora!

- si, vine a verte…

- tonta! Me diste un susto de muerte…

- Hermione…te noto extraña…que te pasa?

- a mi? Nada, por…?

- has bebido suficiente sangre?

- claro tonta…rió la chica

- a ver…dame tu muñeca…

La chica le extendió su muñeca y Pandora le clavó los colmillos…

- hey podrías haberme avisado…¬¬

- Que es esto…? Dijo Pandora soltando la muñeca de Hermione…

- que pasa?

- no, no puede ser…esta sangre…es…diferente…

- que ocurre? Me estas asustando…

- es potente…es feroz…es bestial…es…no! Licántropo!

- que?

- tu sangre…tiene hemoglobina licantropica…por eso es diferente…es mas…potente…Hermione…no me digas que has bebido sangre de un licántropo…

- y que si lo hice? Dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos…

- ingenua! Olvidaste la regla mas importante! Licántropos y vampiros NO se mezclan!

- pero…yo…no…

- NO! No digas mas…nos vamos de aquí….

- QUE! Exclamo Hermione

- que no escuchaste? Nos vamos, mañana cuando se ponga el sol te vas de vuelta donde los vampiros

- estas loca? Yo no me puedo ir! Yo lo amo! Gritó Hermione con su cara llena de lágrimas…

- amas a un licántropo…es la peor deshonra…no gastes sangre ni lagrimas quieres?

- pero Pandora…

- calla! Mañana te vendré a buscar…y si escapas…te encontraré…

- PANDORA! Gritó Hermione, pero esta ya había desaparecido…Hermione solo se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente…

Harry llegó donde estaba Hermione y al verla llorar corrió a abrazarla…

- así que ya te enteraste…dijo Harry mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de sangre…

- Harry! Exclamó la chica…yo no quiero separarme de ti…

- yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada…es nuestra naturaleza la que nos condena…

- pero…

- no digas nada…amor por favor…no digas nada…

Se quedaron así…abrazados, en silencio…Hermione llorando desconsolada y Harry con la vista hacia el suelo…

Se les hizo tarde y ambos volvieron a la escuela cada uno se fue a su cuarto y se encerró…no tenían palabras, el dolor que sentían era demasiado grande…

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos salió de su habitación hasta la noche…

Ambos salieron hacia el bosque tomados del brazo…recorrían sus últimos minutos juntos…

Ahí estaba Pandora en la entrada de un pasadizo lleno de árboles…y el profesor Lupin en su forma licantropica esperaba a Harry afuera de una cueva…

- por fin llegas… dijo el profesor…

- Hermione tenemos que irnos…dijo Pandora…

- solo un segundo…Harry…te amo y aunque estemos separados te juro que nunca seré de otro…solo tuya…

- Hermione…yo también te amo y te juro que solo seré tuyo…Ten esto…

- que es?

- la mitad de un corazón…la otra la tengo yo…hasta el encuentro…

- hasta el encuentro…Te amo…

- Te amo…ambos sellaron la promesa con el último beso y se separaron…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry y el profesor Lupin entraron en la cueva…

Al cruzarla, el profesor le pidió a Harry que se transformará al hacerlo Lupin le dijo…

- Harry, debes introducir un pelo de tu pelaje en el pozo para que este nos lleve a la comunidad…

Y así lo hizo…y ambos licántropos se encontraban en un bosque lleno de cuevas…se leia "**Fevre**" en un cartel…

- llegamos Harry, tu nuevo hogar…

- bienvenidos sean compañeros! Vaya…miren lo que trajo la luna llena…"silver claw" dijo un licántropo que llevaba jeans al igual que todos los licántropos que lo rodeaban…(**N/a: **si se que es raro que los licántropos usen jeans pero mas adelante subo una foto de cómo se vería Harry lobito con jeans jojojo)

- silver claw? Preguntó Harry…

- es mi nombre licántropo, a mi también me da gusto verte "Evil"

- vaya, vaya Silver…y que tenemos aquí?

- mi aprendiz…"Scar"…Scar, el es Evil, el líder de la comunidad…

- Scar? De donde sacaste ese nombre? Preguntó Harry…

- bienvenido Scar…como dijo Silver soy el líder de la comunidad…vaya, pareces un chico fuerte…pero te falta mucho todavía…te puedes quedar, pero tu sabes querido Silver…

- si, lo se…ya me voy, por favor cuídalo…no quiero que cometa el mismo error que yo…

- descuida Silver, tu "pichón" esta en buenas manos…ahora retirate…

- pero profesor, digo Silver…dijo Harry…

- Adiós Scar…por favor obedece al maestro que te designen…dijo el profesor mientras se marchaba…

- bienvenido al "**Fevre**" Scar…espero que te guste todo aquí…como ves solo ahí licántropos y en dos meses mas es la gran guerra…creo que para ese tiempo ya estarás listo…y dime hace cuanto que eres uno de nosotros?

- mmmm unos 4 días…

- pero si eres todo un novato! Ahhh que delicia! Todavía ni siquiera te desarrollas bien, pero bueno…a ver te voy a designar a "Killer" el será tu maestro, ya que Silver fue desterrado…

- Killer! Exclamó el Licántropo…

Al rato apareció un Licántropo Macizo y robusto…

- dígame señor…

- aquí tienes un aprendiz…su nombre es Scar, recién esta iniciado, todavía no se desarrolla y por lo que veo no sabe matar…

- déjemelo a mi señor, en un mes será una maquina…

- eso espero, ahora váyanse…

- si señor, vamos muchacho…

Ambos cruzaron un túnel y llegaron a un lugar que decía "campo de entrenamiento: novatos"

- bien Scar, aquí entrenarás junto con cuatro novatos mas, te los presento…

- a ver novatos…en fila!

Los novatos se colocaron en filas frente a ellos…

- el primero se llama "Death" es un licántropo suicida, ósea el que es asignado a misiones de muerte, pero todavía no esta listo…Death es el Scar un nuevo novato…

- bienvenido Scar…

- gracias Death…

- Los tres que siguen son todos del linaje "claw" Metal, Bronze y Steel Claw…si, tu profesor pertenecía al linaje "Claw" pero fue desterrado…

- una pregunta maestro…por que fue desterrado? Harry tenia esa pregunta rondando y necesitaba echarla afuera…

- tu profesor Scar fue desterrado por ayudar a una vampira en medio del campo de batalla, ella estaba herida y Silver la ayudó llevándola tras unos arbusto y dejándola allí…a salvo, eso es traición no se debe tener compasión con el enemigo…te quedo claro?

- "_No quiero que cometa el mismo error que yo" mmmm por que habrá dicho eso…?_ A Harry le daba vueltas en la cabeza esa frase que el profesor había dicho, pero el grito de Killer lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

- ehhhh si maestro…

- bueno Claws saluden a Scar…

- bienvenido Scar…dijeron al unísono…

- gracias…

- muy bien novatos es todo por hoy! Exclamó Killer…rompan filas! Por cierto Scar, tú compartes la habitación con Death…así que Death…haz el favor de llevar a Scar a su habitación y también cuéntale sobre nuestra comunidad…

- claro maestro…vamos Scar…

Harry siguió al Licántropo…pasaron por un montón de pasadizos y cuevas hasta llegar a una cueva grande con varios anexos…

- entra, el tercer orificio es nuestra habitación…

Al entrar, la cueva era enorme y espaciosa, sobre la cama de Harry estaba su equipaje…incluyendo a Hedwig…

- Hedwig! Llegaste…

- bonita lechuza…aquí no se ven muchas…espero que todo esto sea de tu agrado…

- ehhhh si, gracias…

- y…que falta cometiste que estas aquí? Yo…asesiné a dos de mis amigos y por un intento de suicidio…

- O.o vaya…esto…yo…

- anda, dime yo no le diré a nadie…

- en serio?

- en serio…te lo juro y que si rompo mi juramento que un vampiro beba toda mi sangre…

- de acuerdo…yo me metí con una vampira…

- QUE? Es en serio?

- si, en serio, me metí con una vampira…

- Wow! Y te bebió la sangre o solo le diste?

- ambos…pero hey que quede claro que yo no la usé…yo estoy enamorado de ella…

- en serio? Que profundo, pero tú sabes que viene la guerra y tendrás que pelear…

- pelearé…pero a ella no la tocaré…yo la amo que no entiendes?

- amigo tu eres muy profundo…wow! Tu historia es mejor que la mía…eres un rebelde, un opositor!

- mmmm si, lo que sea…oye y sabes por que se llama "Fevre" la comunidad?

- pues si, es por el lugar donde nació Evil…Fevre es un pueblo arriba de Galena por ahí pasa un rió…y es por eso que todo esto se llama "Fevre" bien raro no?

- si, claro…

- hey no sabia que usarás cadenas…se mofó el licántropo…

- idiota, es la mitad de un corazón…

- y por que solamente la mitad?

- porque la otra mitad la tiene ella…

- ella…?

- ella tonto! La vampira que amo…

- yo no se como lo vas hacer cuando tengas que cruzarte…

- cruzarme?

- si…pasado un mes tienes que ver con quien te vas a cruzar…todos nos cruzamos…creo que solo uno de cien no se cruza…

- pues yo seré ese "uno"

- jajajaja si claro, como digas…

- te estas burlando? ¬¬

- yo? No…para nada…jajajaja…

- tu si que eres un idiota…

- no es para que te enojes! Ahora duérmete…mañana hay que entrenar…buenas noches Scar…

- buenas noches Death…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione y Pandora siguieron el camino frondoso hasta llegar a otro pozo…

- Hermione extiende tu muñeca, con tu sangre el pozo nos llevará a la comunidad, por cierto tu nombre vampirico es "Tear"

- lagrima?

- si, ahora vamos allá…Pandora le hizo un corte y de el salieron pequeñas gotas de sangre que cayeron al agua del pozo…minutos después estaban en la comunidad…

- Bienvenida Tear a "**Ozymandias**"

- **Ozymandias**?

- si, es el nombre de aquí…por cierto yo aquí soy "Grey", ven te quiero presentar a tu nueva sire…

- hola Tear, yo soy "Leaf" tu nueva sire…

- parece que tenemos un "pajarito nuevo"? Dijo una persona que salía desde la niebla…

- maestra "Dark" es mi nueva aprendiz…Tear… dijo Leaf

- Tear…hermoso nombre…yo soy "Dark" la maestra de sangre…

- hola…dijo Hermione tímidamente…

- Grey retírate…y Leaf cuida muy bien a Tear…espero que para la guerra seas muy valiosa…

- vamos Tear, te llevaré a tu habitación…mañana responderé todas tus preguntas…ya se que tienes bastantes…

- De acuerdo…

Leaf dejó a Hermione en su cuarto…esta solo se tiró en la cama y cayó rendida por el sueño…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará…**

**N/a: **Me demoré pero weno aquí ta el capitulo…bastante largo según yo, pero es que ahí que explicar detalles jojojo.

Ahhhhhh…u-u muero! Por favor no me maten…esque tenia que separarlos…ya se que les duró poco la felicidad, pero era necesario…no me maten! me pareció bueno ponerles sobrenombres a los vamps y a los lobitos! Creo que así se distinguen nn!. No adoraron a Death? Pues yo si! Me encantó como me quedo el personaje! No se, lo encuentro divertido nn

Mmmmm agradecimientos al libro "sueño del Fevre" y a su brillante autor George R.R Martin! Sin ese libro no habría tenido imaginación para nombres y otras cosillas que tengo en mente…muy buen libro! nOn

Y por supuesto a todos los que leen este fic y les gusta y me dejan reviews! Arigato a todos!

Aqui la contestación a los reviews

**Miko tonks: **jajajaja si, el anterior me quedo largo, pero espera...este también! esque tengo que poner detalles y en eso me llevo cuando me doy cuenta que he pasado las tres páginas! pero bueno espero que te siga gustando!

**Alis black:** no te preocupes que voy a actualizar lo mas rápido posible, y si es que me demoro es mas que nada por falta de inspiración, Arigato!

**Radamanthis:** mmmm lo pensaré, pero esque mi idea no es copiar toda la pelicula, es solo el aspecto de la guerra y también le voy a dar sentido al titulo, pero eso va mas adelante, mi intención no es copiar la pelicula, espero que te siga gustando! nn

Bueno Adieu! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y sigan con los reviews! nOn


	6. Cumpliendo la Condena

**Nota: **Después de muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo he regresado! Como el ave fénix renací de las cenizas…espero me perdonen por la gran tardanza, prometo actualizar mas rápido y espero que les guste nnU

**Capitulo VI: Cumpliendo la Condena…**

- Hey Scar…Despierta Lobito dormilón! Exclamó Death

- Mmm? Ya amaneció?

- Si, tonto! Anda, levántate o no alcanzaremos las raciones de carne!

- Ya voy, ya voy…gruñó Harry malhumorado

- Lo siento, pero por la hora ya no alcanzas a darte una ducha así que sígueme al comedor que nos espera un largo día de entrenamiento

- Demonios…que no me dejes ni dormir…susurró mientras lo seguía por un corredor

- Mira por tu culpa ni comida hemos alcanzado, si no fuera tan bondadoso te habría dejado a tu suerte, pero como soy tan bueno te ayudaré a encajar aquí…el horario de comida es de 6:00 a.m a 7:00 a.m y ya son las 8:00 así que tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar al campo…vamos, muévete! O acaso te pesan las patas?

- Idiota, es que recién me estoy acostumbrando a ser Licántropo...

- Bueno, bueno pero tienes que ser mas ágil

- Oh! Si…y donde tenemos el switch de la agilidad para prenderlo…? Dijo Harry con sarcasmo

- Muy gracioso, se logra con el tiempo…

- Entonces no me pidas que sea mas ágil si soy recién un novato! Exclamo

- Que carácter…suspiró Death mientras llegaban al lugar de entrenamiento

- Buenos días…los saludo Killer, Un licántropo experto de pelaje pardo y ojos miel

- Buenos días Maestro…susurró Death…- aquí le traigo al recién llegado…

- Ah, gracias Death, Ahora cual es tu nombre?

- Scar…susurró Harry

- Bien Scar, dime hace cuando que fuiste iniciado, si has matado alguna vez y la razón por la que estas aquí…

- De acuerdo, fui iniciado hace unos 5 días atrás, nunca he matado y estoy aquí por mezclarme con una vampira…

- Debería darte vergüenza…gruñó y le lanzó un puñetazo…- aquí te vamos a enseñar a nunca volver a mezclarte con esos chupa sangre!

- Podrán enseñarme lo que quieran, pero no pueden enseñarme a no amar…susurró

- Silencio altanero! Si no quieres ganarte otro puñetazo será mejor que aprendas tus limites…- Death, ponte en esa esquina pues pelearás con Scar

- Pero Maestro…yo soy un suicida…yo no…

- Silencio! Harás lo que yo te diga…Ahora, Scar ponte en la otra esquina, cuando yo de la señal ambos pelearán entendido?

- Maestro…yo no se como hacerlo…dijo Harry

- No te preocupes Novato…ya lo sentirás…AHORA!

- Al escuchar la señal Death se lanzó sobre Harry y le mordió el hombro…Harry comenzó a sentir una ira incontrolable y tomando a Death por el cuello lo lanzó hacia la muralla…luego se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a desgarrarle el cuello con sus garras…

- Muy bien, es suficiente

- Pero Harry no lo escuchó y siguió enterrando sus garras mientras Death, inmóvil, rugía de dolor

- Dije…SUFICIENTE! Exclamó tomando a Harry por el cuello y lanzándolo hacia la otra esquina

- Death…estas bien? Susurró Killer mientras le revisaba la herida

- Si, Maestro…solo necesito curarlo…dijo y comenzó a lamer sus heridas que lentamente comenzaron a regenerarse…

- Como? Se están regenerando…

- Así es novato, nuestra saliva contiene habilidades curativas…por cierto, buena batalla se nota que tienes mucho potencial…

- Ah…gracias…Death estará bien?

- Descuida Scar, estaré bien…que paliza me diste eh? Pensar que solo eres un novato…serás una maquina de guerra con un poco de entrenamiento…

- Gracias Death, me puedo retirar?

- Claro, ve al campo de batalla ahí tendrás rivales de tu nivel…

- De acuerdo, gracias maestro…te veré luego Killer

- Muy bien Scar, ve por el anexo 22 y te llevará al campo de batalla

- De acuerdo, adiós

- Adiós Scar!

- Dígame la verdad Maestro, tiene futuro?

- Por supuesto que lo tiene…pero temo que no será tan buen guerrero debido a los sentimientos que guarda dentro, temo que serán un obstáculo para el…

- Ya veo, esperemos que llegue lejos…

- Claro que si, dale tiempo Death…ahora sigamos entrenando quieres?

- De acuerdo Maestro…

Harry rápidamente llego al campo de batalla, ahí un Licántropo robusto le dio la bienvenida…

- Bien, novato yo seré tu instructor…vamos rápido, pues otros esperan mis lecciones…Lección Uno: Agilidad…Esquiva todos mis golpes y trata de atacarme…listo? Ya!

El licántropo lanzó una serie de puñetazos que Harry esquivó con dificultad, luego se acercó y le lanzó un arañazo…

- Perfecto, avanzas rápido…Lección Dos: Garras de Navaja…Esto es un poco más complicado, centra toda tu fuerza en tus garras, si lo logras estas se volverán duras y filosas como una navaja, perfectas para asesinar vampiros no lo crees? Vamos, inténtalo…

Harry asintió y se concentró, enfocando toda su fuerza en sus garras…el primer intendo fue un fracaso, pero lo intentó nuevamente y finalmente pudo dominarlo…

- Excelente! Sigamos entonces, si sigues así de rápido te podré enseñar todas las lecciones…Lección Tres: Agudizar el Olfato…Es bastante simple, solo concentrate en tu victima, evoca su forma en tu mente y conocerás su ubicación…inténtalo cuando te toque hacer guardia o salgas a cazar…

- Por ultimo es la lección de magia…los elementos que controlamos son Oscuridad, Viento y Tierra…al igual que los vampiros…para ocupar magia necesitas dominar perfectamente las técnicas de batalla, regresa a mi en una semana cuando hayas dominado aquellas tecnicas…ahora te invito a pelear con licántropos de tu nivel…

Harry lo siguió por un corredor e inmediatamente un Licántropo se abalanzó sobre el dando el comienzo a la pelea…

XxXxX

- Tear? Puedo pasar…?

- Quien es?

- Soy yo, Leaf…necesito que me dejes entrar

- Ah, esta abierto…

- Leaf entró a la habitación, noto la almohada de Hermione llena de sangre, seguramente había estado llorando todo el día…

- Tear, sigues llorando por ese animal?

- Y tu como sabes por quien lloro?

- Grey me ha contado todo, al parecer te has enamorado de un Licántropo

- Si…susurró

- Tear, sabes que eso esta prohibido

- No me importa, el hecho de que nuestras razas estén en guerra no disminuye el amor que siento por el

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…confió en que con el tiempo lo olvides…

- Eso jamás pasará, te lo aseguro

- Muy bien, no seguiremos discutiendo sobre este tema, te sientes lista para comenzar a cazar?

- Eso creo…

- Perfecto, Lección Uno: Manejar la Oscuridad…Tear, observa atentamente lo que haré…Lear cerró los ojos y de ella emanó una aura oscura que puso la habitación en penumbra…- Ahora Tear, concéntrate en toda esta oscuridad y trata de disiparla…

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió, tardo un poco en dominar toda esa oscuridad, pero al final pudo disiparla con éxito

- Bravo Tear, lo hiciste muy bien…vamos por tu segunda lección, esta es de poder transformarte un murciélago…para hacerlo debes sentirte compacta, sentirte ligera como un murciélago…estas lista? Haz el intento

Asintió y esta vez le fue muy facil dominar la técnica, Leaf se transformó junto con ella y la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran cazar tranquilas…

- Muy bien, Tear que buena aprendiz eres…lo que haremos ahora es cazar animales pues seria muy arriesgado cazar humanos…Muéstrame como lo haces…

Hermione se dirigió hacia un conejo que había cerca de ellas, utilizó lo que había aprendido y rodeó al conejo de oscuridad para que no pudiera escapar, luego se abalanzó sobre el y lo mató…

- Nada mal Tear, es suficiente por hoy…volvamos a la comunidad

XxXx

Un mes ya había pasado desde que Harry comenzó a vivir con los Licántropos…Según comentaban Harry se habia vuelto en un verdadero experto, entrenando duro todos los días, refugiándose en la pelea para ocultar el terrible dolor que sentía…ya hace un mes que estaban separados…y ni siquiera la había visto cuando salía a entrenar al bosque…

- Scar! Tienes un minuto?

- Claro Killer, que se te ofrece?

- Evil quiere que hagas guardia hoy…

- Otra vez? Pero si ya he hecho tres veces la guardia…

- Si, lo se…pero es que al Licántropo que se le había designado tiene rota la mandíbula y no creo que sea muy útil de vigilante…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo haré…pero dile a Evil que me debe tres dias de descanso…

- Esta bien, gracias…

- De nada…susurró Harry y se marchó al bosque…

XxXx

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Por fin he actualizado…se que me querrán matar por la gran tardanza pero ustedes saben que estas maquinas fallan y tuve que formatear perdiendo todo mi trabajo, así que lo reconstruí capitulo por capitulo y aquí esta! Prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, se que he dejado este fic muy botado y que a la gente que me dejo reviews le gusto este, así que por favor si tienen tiempo escríbanme un review que estoy trabajando lo mas rápido que puedo para actualizar nn

Bueno, aquí narró el proceso que ambos tuvieron que pasa para acostumbrarse, para el próximo capitulo detallaré mas en la comunidad de Hermione y por fin el encuentro! Así que sigan leyendo, que actualizo más rapido nOn

Es eso…Espero que les haya gustado y esta el próximo Capitulo!

_Mitsukiu_


	7. El Prometido y el Encuentro

**Capitulo VII: El Prometido y el Encuentro…**

**Advertencia:** un poquito de lemon para darle sabor xD

Otra noche eterna llego a Ozymandias, Hermione se paseaba por los alrededores de su frondosa y oscura comunidad, aun no pudiendo sociabilizar con nadie que no fuera Pandora o su sire Leaf…veía a todos los vampiros emparejados pasar al lado de ella sintiendo una nostalgia terrible…_como te extraño…_

-Tear? Estas bien?

-Leaf! Me asustaste…susurró con la mirada perdida

-Otra vez estas pensando en esa bestia, eh?

-Como lo sabes?

-Esta todo en tus ojos…sonrió…anímate, te tengo una buena noticia…le dijo mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios

-La guerra llego a su fin?

-Eso quisieras, pero no, seguramente te has preguntado por que la mayoría de nuestros vampiros ya están emparejados no?

-Si…susurró sintiendo un mal presentimiento

-Bueno, ya te he escogido prometido

-Q…que has dicho?

-Eso…que todo vampiro de Ozymandias debe comprometerse con un compañero, nuestra maestra Dark lo ordena, pues dice que el lazo de prometidos aumenta la fuerza interna

-Eso es ridículo, yo no tendré compañero, yo amo a…

-Shhhh! Ni lo menciones! Demasiado tarde Tear, eres una vampira de Ozymandias y te comprometerás!

-Pero…

-Sin peros! Soy tu sire y te lo ordeno! Exclamo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta…el esta detrás de esta puerta, se cortes Tear y todo saldrá bien…

-Al girar la puerta, Hermione se encontró frente a frente con un vampiro de ojos cielo penetrantes y cabellos miel, el vampiro sonrió y se acercó…

-Tear…por fin puedo conocerte…he estado admirándote desde lejos, al verte por primera vez supe que eras la vampiresa indicada, y perdona mi concepto, pero es que no soporto el termino "vampira"…yo soy Wound, un placer…dijo besando su mano

-Eh…eres muy amable pero yo…

-Ejem…carraspeó Leaf interrumpiéndola…Tear, no crees que deberías salir con Wound para que puedan conocerse mejor? Deberías al menos darle la oportunidad de conocerte…ya que es tu prometido

-Leaf, yo no…

-Me parece una excelente idea Leaf, muchas gracias por permitirme ser el prometido de tu aprendiz…estoy muy agradecido…dijo Wound sonriente

-De nada, cariño, por que no salen a caminar por el bosque? Estoy segura de que no se encontrarán con alguna de esas bestias, y si así fuera, no te preocupes Wound, que Tear esa perfectamente entrenada para enfrentar cualquier peligro

-De eso estoy seguro, bueno Tear…vamos?

-Esto…yo…esta…bien…susurró

-Esa es mi Tear, sabía que Wound te encantaría, bueno, los dejo por favor sean cuidadosos…

-Claro Leaf, y gracias por todo

-De nada, Wound…Tear, que bueno que hayas entendido…al decir esto Leaf desapareció en una nube de niebla

-Bueno Tear, vamos?

-De acuerdo…dijo con un tono vació…si bien tenia por seguro que esto no funcionaría, pero no sabía por que había aceptado su invitación…algo le decía que tenia que salir, así que guiada por su presentimiento acompañó al joven vampiro fuera de la comunidad y se adentraron al bosque…recorriendo sus frondosos pasadizos y conversando de trivialidades sin sentido…

XxXx

Harry se paseaba por los árboles sumido en la quietud del bosque y con una nostalgia tremenda al observar el castillo que se veía muy a lo lejos, como deseaba estar con ella en estos momentos y volver a recorrer esos pasillos…

Siguió avanzando sigilosamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces a la distancia…su sentido del olfato le indicaba enemigos…así que ágilmente se dirigió hacia el lugar para encontrarse con dos criaturas de la noche paseando por el bosque…_ese rostro…podrá ser…?_

_XxXx_

-y bueno, nunca entendí la razón por la que llegaste a Ozymandias…si tu pudieras contarme yo sería muy feliz…dijo Wound mientras seguían caminando

-Ehm…yo llegue por…

-Espera, siento una presencia enemiga…y esta muy cerca…

Al decir esto, sintieron un movimiento en los arboles, luego de eso una criatura apareció por la espalda de Hermione y le puso una garra en el cuello

-Intentas algo, chupasangre y te juro que mato a tu compañera…susurró el Licántropo

Hermione ni siquiera intentó defenderse, ese Licántropo le parecía tan familiar…

-Deja a mi prometida, bestia! Dijo avanzando, preparándose para atacar

-Te lo advierto…un paso mas y dile adiós a tu prometida

-Que pretendes? Llevártela como espécimen?

-Que buena idea, gracias…dijo el Licantropo sonriente, tomo a Hermione en brazos y se marchó

-Tear! Bestia infernal te arrepentirás! Wound, frenético, se transformó en murciélago y se dirigió a la comunidad

Luego que ya estaban bastante lejos del lugar, Harry se detuvo y dejó a Hermione en el suelo

-Quien eres? Que pretendes? Dijo Hermione un poco exaltada

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado? Acaso no me reconoces? Bueno…tal vez esto te haga recordar…Harry sonrió y de su pelaje sacó una cadena con una mitad de corazón

-Imposible…Harry…? Susurró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…De verdad eres tu?

-Si amor mió, soy yo…te dije que volveríamos a encontrarnos

Hermione sonrió y corrió a sus brazos, Harry tomó su rostro y la besó…no había palabras, solo el apasionante encuentro de esos labios que tanto habían extrañado y anhelado

-Oh Harry…no sabes cuanto te extrañe, creí que solo te volvería a ver en ese horrible campo de muerte…

-Yo tambien te extrañe amor, pero ya ves, el destino esta de nuestro lado…encontraremos una forma de permanecer unidos te lo aseguro

-Tengo tanto que contarte…pero…a donde podemos ir?

-Vamos a mi puesto de vigilancia, ningún licántropo aparecerá pues yo estoy en guardia…te parece?

-Claro que si, llévame hasta allá

Harry asintió y la tomó en sus brazos, recorriendo bastantes arboledas hasta llegar a un puesto de madera sobre una alta copa de un árbol.

_-Y bien, aquí es preciosidad…Harry le sonrió y comenzó a besarla…Hermione respondió aquel beso, se estremeció ante el tacto de Harry que comenzaba a acariciar todo su cuerpo…_

_-Harry…no podemos, nos descubrirán…susurró cuando el ponía sus manos en sus pechos y los comenzaba a masajear…_

_-Amor, despreocúpate, nadie vendrá…no me digas que no tienes ganas…dijo mientras le daba besos en su cuello_

_-No es eso…es solo que…_

_-Shhh…la hizo callar con un beso mientras la recostaba en el suelo…_

_Finalmente Hermione se rindió al placer y comenzó a acariciar la musculosa espalda de Harry, mientras clavaba sus colmillos en su torso, Harry lanzó un quejido, pero luego dirigió su mano a su entrepierna, introduciendo uno de sus dedos_

_-Harry…gimió ella…hace mucho que no lo hacían, y las ganas la estaban matando…_

_- Hazlo…por favor hazlo de una vez…gimió mientras le clavaba los colmillos en el cuello…se encontraba en éxtasis al haber bebido tan potente sangre…hace mucho que anhelaba esa sangre…_

_-Tus deseos son ordenes…le susurró mientras se colocaba encima de ella y la penetraba…Hermione lanzó un quejido para luego comenzar a gemir mientras Harry aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas…estaba en el cielo, los gemidos de Hermione retumbaban en el lugar…_

_- Ah…Ahhh….Harry…Te amo…Ahhhh…_

_- Yo también te amo mi vida…susurró acariciando sus pechos mientras aumentaba el ritmo…_

_- Mas rapido mi amor…dame mas…gritaba Hermione envuelta en el placer…Estaban llegando al climax, Harry lanzó un gruñido al momento en que terminaba dentro de ella…_

Se recostó a su lado, Hermione lo abrazó mientras le enterraba los colmillos y bebía de su sangre…

-Te amo mi vida…fue…increíble…le dijo al oído cuando terminó de beber

-Que bueno que te haya gustado…Harry la besó, pero luego se detuvo.

-Que pasa? Hermione lo miró intrigada

-Escucho ruidos alguien viene, tienes que irte, rápido

-Pero mi amor, nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro que si, la próxima semana tengo turno…ven a verme a la medianoche

-Si mi amor, Te amo…adiós

-Adiós

Y con un beso de despida Hermione se transformó en murciélago y se alejó…

- Preciosa…jamás me voy a separar de ti…cueste lo que cueste encontraremos la salida

Harry observó que venía algunos licántropos y se reunió con ellos para volver al campamento…seguramente notarían que habia estado con ella y lo castigarían, pero que mas daba si ya no los podrían separar…o al menos eso creía…

**Continuará…**

Bien, después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo actualizo xD!

Disculpen mi gran demora pero es que tenia que terminar mi otro fic, pero ahora si que no abandono inframundo y actualizaré pronto

Gracias a todos mis lectores y a los que me dejan un review, sin su apoyo este fic no existiria

Y bueno, eso cariños a todos! Y gracias por su paciencia

Mitsukiu…


	8. Crematorio

**A/N: Ja! Si creían que iba abandonar mi fic estaban muy equivocados, Mitsukiu esta de vuelta y esta vez para quedarse, debo decir que mis trabajos fueron todos perdidos y tuve que comenzar de nuevo cada capitulo, hace mucho que no sigo inframundo espero no encuentren la historia extraña o algo. Quiero agradecer el apoyo de mis lectores, espero que les siga gustando, un review y estaré en la cima, Gracias y disfrútenlo ^^**

**Capitulo VIII: Crematorio**

Al llegar a Fevre, Harry fue recibido por Death que lo esperaba ansioso

- Scar! Donde diablos te habias metido? Llevo horas esperándote, no pensé que tu turno se demoraría tanto!

- Death, lo siento tuve algunos percances, pero ya estoy aquí que ocurre?

- Debes reportarte a Killer, para informarle de tu turno, esta esperándote en nuestra cueva

- De acuerdo, gracias Death, adios

Y con esto Harry rápidamente se dirigió rumbo a la cueva, alli lo esperaba Killer tranquilamente sentado.

- Scar, como te ha ido?

- Killer…bastante bien, nada anormal…

- estas seguro? Pues unos licántropos me dijeron que oyeron ruidos desde tu puesto de vigilancia…

- No, yo no escuche nada…estuvo todo tranquilo.

- DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! TU CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO?, puedo oler su esencia de chupa sangre por todo tu asqueroso cuerpo! - Killer exclamó exaltado y se abalanzó sobre Harry, tomándolo por el cuello, dirigió la mirada a su torso y pudo ver los orificios marcados en su piel

- ASQUEROSA ESCORIA! COMO TE ATREVISTE A DESHONRARNOS DE NUEVO? Oh pero descuida que te voy hacer pagar por lo que has hecho…SIGUEME!

Harry no dijo ni una palabra, solo asintió en silencio y siguió a Killer por un pasadizo a hacia una cueva con una entrada bloqueada, Killer sacó del cuello una llave y la introdujo para revelar el horror que le esperaba a Harry adentro…

- Bienvenido, escoria al "Crematorio" lo llamamos asi porque es aquí donde se desintegran todas tus esperanzas!

Harry observó con horror la maquiavélica sala que le esperaba, látigos por todas partes, una hoguera, y cadenas

- Que es exactamente lo que planeas hacerme? – preguntó Harry con horror

- Darte una lección, eso esta claro!

Killer se acercó a Harry, y lo tomó por la fuerza, el intentó resistirse, pero el licántropo era mucho mas fuerte, lo llevó hacia donde las cadenas donde lo inmovilizó de piernas y brazos muy cerca de la hoguera, mientras procedía a tomar un látigo y acercarlo hacia el

- Vamos a ver si de una vez por todas aprendes, 3 días completos de aislamiento en el crematorio! Da gracias que perfectamente podría haber sido la semana completa, si no estuviéramos en pleno periodo de guerra!

Harry se tragó todas sus palabras y no hizo ni un sonido mientras Killer lo azotaba una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Luego de unos cuantos azotes, Killer procedió abandonar la habitación, dejando a Harry solo en completo aislamiento y con ese calor sofocante que emanaba de la hoguera, haciendo parecer que estaba en el mismo infierno…

XxXx

Mas tarde en Ozymandias…

- Wound! Que ha pasado? Por que no esta Tear contigo?

- Leaf, ocurrió un terrible incidente, íbamos por el bosque y de la nada apareció un licántropo, dijo que si me acercaba a Tear la mataría y luego se le llevo y desapareció…

- Pero tu eres idiota o que? Como has permitido que pasara esto? Tear puede estar muerta o cautiva donde los licántropos ella podría!...

Quiso continuar, pero un murciélago familiar los interrumpió, luego de un momento se transformó revelando a Hermione intacta

- Tear! Menos mal que estas a salvo! Estaba tan preocupada, estas bien? Estas herida?

- Yo…no, estoy bien, no me ocurrió nada malo…- Hermione trató de explicar pero Leaf presintió que algo en ella no estaba bien

- Tear, vamos a la alcoba tengo algo que decirte

Hermione asintió y la siguió dejando a un Wound desconcertado

- Tear, te ordeno que me des tu muñeca!

- Leaf, para que quieres hacer eso? Te digo que estoy bien!

- NO ME MIENTAS! Puedo sentir su presencia sobre ti, estas llena de esa bestia! No me digas que has vuelto a beber su sangre!

- Leaf, yo no se que decirte…yo no puede negarme, tu sabes lo que siento por el!

- COMO HAS PODIDO? No puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto hacer! Que no entiendes la gravedad de esta situación, voy a tener que darte una lección!

- Que haras? Acaso planeas encerrarme y lastimarme? Crees que eso cambiara lo que siento!?! – exclamo Hermione con rabia, sin duda que aun estaba exaltada por la sangre licantropa que había bebido hace poco

- Claro que no, conociéndote se que eso no ayudaría en nada, tan obstinada que saliste, por eso te voy a otorgar algo peor, desde ahora no te separaras de Wound, me aseguraré personalmente que el sea tu prometido y que te tome como su vampira!

- Tu no puedes hacerme eso! Yo no lo amo, y nunca me entregaré a otro que no sea Harry!

- Oh, claro que lo haras! Ese será tu castigo, es mucho peor que encerrarte porque involucra tu corazón, así que mejor te vas acostumbrando a Wound porque no te separarás de el!

Y diciendo esto Leaf abandonó la habitación dejando a Hermione en un mar de lágrimas, no podía aceptar el hecho de que la obligaran a someterse a otro hombre, era prácticamente inhumano, pero si algo tenía claro era que no se entregaría tan fácilmente, si aunque tuviera que escapar ella no se entregaría a otro hombre jamás.

XxXx

Harry estaba prácticamente dormido cuando sintió unos golpes en la ventana del crematorio, estaba sudando a morir e incluso creia que podía llegar a morir deshidratado. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana para ver a Death sosteniendo una botella de agua.

- Scar! Puedes oírme? No puedo creer que te hayan encerrado en el crematorio, acaso tratan de matarte?

- Death si puedo oírte, y realmente no se que se proponen pero no me importa, lo soportaré por lo menos tuve la oportunidad de verla una ves mas y asegurarme que esta bien

- Amigo, si sigues así vas a lograr que te maten, es eso lo que quieres?

- Podrán hacer todo lo que quieran con mi cuerpo, pero no van a cambiar lo que siento por ella…

- Bah, bueno vine de pasada, a dejarte una botella de agua para que pases la noche de lo contrario te desmayarás, por suerte le quite la llave a Killer mientras dormía asi que te pude traer bastante agua, pero debo irme pronto antes que se cuenta que su llave esa perdida, menudo lió en que te metiste no?

- Bueno gracias Death, eres un gran amigo – Harry sonrió mientras Death entraba a la habitación y lo ayudaba a beber agua

- Descuida, no creo que te tengas los tres días aquí, Killer se ablandará lo se, estamos en guerra y necesitan entrenar para capacitarnos, de lo contrario lo mas seguro es que perdamos…bueno, me voy que tengo que volver rápido para que Killer no se de cuenta, adiós amigo y buena suerte!

Y en un ademán, Death ya se habia ido, Harry suspiró, si bien estaba sufriendo pero en parte su corazón estaba feliz por el reencuentro con Hermione, tenía que hacer lo posible para revindicarse y poder hacer que le den turno de guardia de nuevo para poder volver a verla, sabía que volvería a terminar en el crematorio, pero era el precio que tenia que pagar, sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a tratar, y vaya que tenia voluntad de hierro, eso nadie se lo iba a poder derrumbar…

**Continuará…**

**A/N: Dios, hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no escribo y fue difícil volver a ponerme al tanto, pero espero que no me abandonen, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen seguro terminare esta historia no pienso abandonar mi fic :D Capitulo corto lo se, pero es de transición, necesario para que continue la historia, descuiden que se volverán a encontrar, a pesar de todos los horrores que les acechan y les esperan ^^**

**Pronto se viene la guerra asi que atentos O_O!**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores ^o^**

**Y Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**~Mitsukiu**


End file.
